Breaking the Ice
by I love dance
Summary: Han, Leia, Luke, preESB oneshot, humor, drama; old fic


**Title:** Breaking the Ice  
**Time Frame:** pre-ESB maybe?  
**Characters:** Han, Leia, Luke  
**Genre:** humor, drama  
**Rating:** G  
**Summary:** A fic gift for the Holiday fic exchange challenge  
**Disclaimer: **I'm just stopping by for a visit to a galaxy far, far away and borrowing some of George Lucas's characters. ;)

* * *

"This is all your fault, you know."

Leia Organa plodded through the compact snow, boots stamping steadily and angrily. Exasperated, she pushed her way past Han to take the lead.

"_My_ fault?" Han pointed to himself and looked back at Luke with one of his infamous what-did-_I_-do expressions.

Luke just shrugged. He was staying out of this.

"If you'd taken the ship the Rebellion offered, instead of that garbage heap of yours, we wouldn't be here right now," the princess huffed.

"Garbage heap?!" Han quickened his pace to catch up with her. "Listen here your Iciness, you should be _thanking_ me you're here right now. If it wasn't for my piloting skills we'd all be space dust!"

"Well, we wouldn't need your skills if we weren't riding in a haphazard, slapdash, miserable piece of junk!"

Luke winced.

"Fine." Han huffed. He stopped walking, called after her. "That's gonna cost you next time you want a ride!"

Leia didn't seem to care. "The day I want to ride on the_Falcon_ with you will be the day Gungans fly!"

"Hah!" was all Han could think to say back.

Luke covered a smile with one hand. _Nice comeback, Han._ The princess and former smuggler had argued since day one and they probably always would. Luke could see it now when they were 90 years old…  
_"Nerf-herder Ninny!"  
"Royal Bossiness!"  
"Bantha-head!  
"Princess Pain-in-the-rump!"_

"Some gratitude, huh kid?" Solo watched Leia tread angrily away; then turned to face the youth. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing." Luke shook his head, fighting back a grin.

The Corellian raised an eyebrow. "Uh huh. Well, I'm going back to the ship. By the time her Hot-headedness finishes putting out the distress signals, I'll have the ship fixed and ready to blast outta here. You coming?"

Luke glanced back towards where Leia had disappeared into the woods. He didn't really want to be around her when she was like this. But then again, he didn't want to be accused of picking sides.

"I'll just stay here," he said, brushing the snow off a tree stump and sitting down. "I'm kinda tired."

Han laughed. He knew that when it came to arguments between him and the princess, the kid knew to keep his distance and avoid getting involved.

"What?" Luke asked.

"Nothing." Han smiled. "You're just pretty smart, Junior." He playfully messed Luke's hair before turning to leave.

The youth grinned at the act of brotherly affection and the compliment, tried unsuccessfully to smooth his ruffled hair. Another glance into the woods and he spotted Leia.

"Han, she's coming back."

"What? Already?" Han turned around. Sure enough, Leia was plodding towards them. The Corellian grinned. "I'll bet she's coming back to apologize."

"I doubt it."

"I don't. Hey your worship!" He greeted as Leia came closer. "Came back to ask forgiveness, huh? I guess just being around me's melting your icy heart."

Luke rolled his eyes. _Here we go again._

"No, Han." The princess surprisingly didn't seem angry though. She smiled sweetly, perhaps a little too sweetly, and came closer. "I came back because I found something I wanted to give you."

Luke noticed she was hiding something behind her back.

"Oh yeah? What's that?"

And the next thing Han knew, he was spitting out snow.

"Snowball fight!" Leia announced mischievously. She was already running away.

Han bent down to grab a handful of snow. "Oh yeah?" He chunked it in her direction.

Leia managed to dodge it. "Missed! Come on Luke! Come be on my team!"

"No, the kid's on _my_ team!"

"I think I'll just watch." Luke decided, and moved to watch in safety from behind a tree.

The two continued their competitive game for quite some time, and unwittingly, drifting towards a frozen lake. Luke, thoroughly amused by their banter, followed closely, but not closely enough to be caught up in the thick of it.

"Give it up flyboy! I'm just better at snowball fights than you. You're slower than a Swamp Slug!"

"You're weaker than a baby Eopie!" Han shot back, though he had to admit, his face and arm were still stinging from the snowballs she threw.

"Nerf brain!" Leia chunked another snowball.

"Princess Moody!"

"What's an Eopie?" Luke wondered aloud.

The princess and former smuggler had moved their battle out onto the frozen lake and suddenly the Tatooinian farmboy felt a flicker of danger.

"Han, Leia, get off the ice!" he said.

"What?" They both asked simultaneously, but snowballs continued to fly.

"I don't think it's safe. It's too thin!"

As if to confirm the statement, Han's next step sent him plunging through the ice and into the cold water. The impact sent Leia with him. Luke rushed towards the edge of the lake, but thankfully the water was only about waist-high. Both Leia and Han were close enough that they were already pulling themselves out.

"Are you two all right? You scared me to death!" The youth was breathing heavily.

"We're okay, kid." Han assured him. "Just wet."

"And frozen." Leia shot Han an icy glare.

"Hey, don't look at me like that! I'm cold enough as it is. Besides, you started the whole-"

"Come on you two," Luke interrupted. "Let's get back to the ship where it's warm."

"Good idea, kid," Han said, but was glaring at Leia as he stood.

Leia returned the scowl, but it eventually broke into a smile, as did Han's.

"Let's go, Gundark-head."

"After you, your Frostiness."

* * *

End

Thanks for reading!! Hope you enjoyed!! Comments are greatly appreciated:)


End file.
